The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus that ejects ink onto a recording medium may adopt a known paper dust removal technique in order to address a problem of nozzle clogging in a recording head.
In one known example, an inkjet recording apparatus includes a paper dust collector upstream in a conveyance direction of a recording medium relative to a recording head. The paper dust collector includes a vertical wall and a downstream wall. The vertical wall stands vertically upward. The downstream wall extends downstream in the conveyance direction of the recording medium from a top end of the vertical wall.
The amount of paper dust that attaches to the recording head is reduced as a consequence of the paper dust collector collecting paper dust that arises during conveyance of the recording medium, before the paper dust reaches the recording head.